Second persons, such as a supervisor or a site manager, may need to mount a machine while a first person or operator is present on the machine. This may be for a variety of purposes. For example, the second may wish to communicate face to face with the operator, for testing purposes and/or for servicing reasons. The second person must avoid mounting the machine while the machine is in an operational state.
However, sometimes the second person attempts to mount the machine while the operator is present in his seat and the machine is still running. It is a recommended practice that the second person should mount the machine when the machine is not moving on the ground, i.e. the machine is in a parked state. Also, an implement of the machine should not be in an operational or moving state, i.e. the implement must also be in a locked state. For this reason, the parking status and the implement status of the machine should be known to the second person prior to mounting the machine.
Some machines make use of implement and park lock controls which are present as rocker switches with mechanical locking tabs within an operator cabin of the machine. Additionally, in some situations these machines may also include an operator presence detection system. The implement and park lock controls along with the operator presence detection system may serve as a means utilized by the operator of the machine for prevention of inadvertent actuation of the machine and/or the implement associated with the machine. This however, does not make the second person aware of the parking status and the implement status of the machine from a location outside that of the machine.
Known solutions include the use of large physical levers which may be indicative of the parking status and the implement status, based on a position of the levers. In this scenario, the second person needs to ascertain the position of the levers from outside the machine by visual inspection, in order to determine the parking status and the implement status of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,428 relates to an operation of a parking brake of an automobile, a switching means responsive to the operation of the parking brake is disposed between the ignition switch and a power side terminal of the stop lights for indicating the braking of the automobile. The operation of the parking brake is thus indicated to the drivers of automobiles coming from behind, thereby preventing a collision from behind or the other accidents.